What you deserve
by Blackjak345
Summary: What if Itachi and Sasuke were saved by the Leaf ninja. How will Itachi be seen in the village...as a traitor and a murderer or a hero. ITAHINA One-shot lemon!


**A/N: Hello again my fellow fanfictioners! I don't know why but I felt like writing an Itahina. I love this pairing because it just seems so unlikely yet they fit so well with each other! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Fate is a strange thing, at least that's what Itachi was thinking while sitting down with the Hyuga leader drinking tea. Itachi had always thought that his Destiny was to become his brother's triumph; that by his sacrifice he would make his brother a hero to the village. That in the end he wouldn't be able to see the happy faces of the villagers as Sasuke walked in the village with his body being carried, never to see again. But Itachi guessed that was not his fate.<p>

"Itachi Uchiha" Hiashi spoke with his usual strict tone "I am glad to see you back within your home once again"

Itachi nodded "Thank you Lord Hiashi" Itachi said with equal posse "I am glad as well" That's right, Itachi Uchiha, the killer of the Uchiha clan, the man who was responsible for scarring the life of his brother, was back in Konoha. How did this happen? Well, Sasuke and Itachi did fight and Itachi, because of his illness, was weakened to the point where even if he won He would have died anyway. But something strange happened. As Itachi slowly accepted the darkness that was enclosing on him, he heard noises. One was his brother gasping, another was footsteps and shouting. Itachi looked up and saw a beautiful girl with bright eyes staring down at him and smiled softly. With her soft voice she whispered _'It's going to be okay' _and then all he saw was black.

The next thing he knew he was lying in a white room with none other than the young girl sleeping next to him, the light of the moon making her look like the moon goddess herself. _'Who are you' _He thought but was interrupted as an older blonde woman walked in the room with a grin. The woman turned out to be Tsunade, also known as the Fifth Hokage. She explained to him that she sent Hinata, which Itachi found out to be the young girl sleeping next to him was, on a secret mission to find and capture him then bring him to her. She then told him that she found out about what really happened and couldn't have a fellow shinobi who sacrificed so much for the village to be labeled as a criminal anymore. Itachi was also surprised to find out that everyone in the village now knew about Itachi's true reason for why he did what he did and they now viewed him as a hero, a true ninja. At first Itachi was furious that they would go behind his back like that but sighed realizing that the truth was going to come out eventually, might as well be now. Itachi asked about Sasuke and Tsunade sighed. Apparently Sasuke was ashamed of himself and locked himself away in the Uchiha compound.

After a lot of explaining and shouting, Sasuke and Itachi finally decided to try and rebuild their relationship and, even it is still a little uncomfortable, their relationship has improved since the last time they were like this. But what has always been on Itachi's mind was the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga. Ever since that day when she looked down at him with her always concerned eyes, Itachi couldn't get her out of his mind. She has helped him adapt to the village and even cooked dinner for him on certain occasions. Now Itachi was not an idiot so he knew that he was starting to grow feelings for Hinata but refused to express those feelings to anyone, especially Hinata.

Back to the present, Itachi sighed and looked over to see Hinata walking over to them with a tray of tea "G-Good morning Itachi and Father" Hinata spoke with her normal soft voice.

"Hinata?" Hiashi said, losing his strict voice and gaining a voice of concern "Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"Yes but, I thought that you two would want a refill of your tea so…." Hinata trailed off. Hiashi smiled, surprising Itachi, and sighed.

"Well then thank you but hurry to your team before they start searching around here. You know how I feel about that dog sniffing around my gardens" Hiashi said with a dark voice. Hinata nodded and gently placed the tray down then bowed to Itachi and walked away. Itachi couldn't stop looking at the slowly retreating girl with long midnight blue hair. Itachi turned back to Hiashi with a smirk.

"You have a very beautiful daughter" Itachi said to the father of two. Hiashi nodded.

"She reminds me of her mother every single day" Hiashi said more to himself than to Itachi "But, that's just Hinata being herself. Anyways, I just wanted to call you here for matters that Uchiha have seemed to have left behind" Itachi nodded and listened as Hiashi explained his side and Itachi explained his own.

**ITAHINA **

Hinata ran as fast as she can while trying not to bump into anyone or get in anyone's way. Hinata stopped and blushed, remembering Itachi's dark eyes on her. Ever since Itachi came back to the village Hinata has been having strong feelings for him. Hinata at first thought that it was just sympathy for what he has gone though, with the whole sacrificing his life for the village thing, but as Hinata got to know Itachi more; she realized that what she was feeling for him was so fall from sympathy. Hinata soon found herself falling in love with the former Akatsuki member and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Sure he wasn't considered a criminal but that wasn't the problem….it was on how old he was. Hinata blushed with a soft smile on her face. She knows it's childish but she has a crush on a 21 year old man. Her blush increased when she realized that he was looking at her when she was giving them the tea. _'Maybe….no he wouldn't be' _Hinata sighed and continued to walk, a little less energetic as she was before.

Hinata looked around and noticed that her team was not around. She looked over and smiled to see Shino leaning next to a tree, completely zoned out. Hinata walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"U-Um Shino, where is everyone?" Hinata asked.

Shino looked up "training today has been cancelled being that Kurenai-sensei and Kiba could not attend"

"Why?" Hinata asked with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Kurenai-sensei had to meet with the other Jonin while Kiba had to keep watch over his dogs while his mother and sister are away on a mission"

Hinata smiled "W-Well we can still train"

"Unfortunately that is impossible for I myself have duties to attend to. In fact this is just a clone while the real me is off with my father collecting insects for research" Hinata watched as the clone Shino was beginning to dissolve "Until we meet again Hinata" He said then complete transformed into a swarm of beetles that flew away back to their master. Hinata sighed and sat down under the tree. _'I guess I could use a break' _Hinata thought to herself; sadly though those thoughts transformed into a man with raven hair and dark eyes and lines under his eyes.

**ITAHINA**

Itachi nodded at the new information that Hiashi has said to him "After all of that you will have no other duties towards your clan" Hiashi concluded.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi. I will be sure to get on all of those things as soon as possible" Hiashi nodded and slowly sipped his tea.

"So, how is the medicine been for your eyes?" Hiashi asked with his eyes closed, embracing the heat of the tea.

"Very well thank you. I wish to thank you and your clan for giving me some of your ancient remedies for maintaining my eye sight" Since Itachi has returned the village, the Hyuga clan has provided Itachi with ancient and well hidden remedies for eye treatment. Itachi was relieved that he will not have to fear going blind but wondered how they knew of his growing blindness. The weakness of the Mangekyō Sharingan has been hidden within the history of the Uchiha for centuries, how could the Hyuga clan known of it?

"Do not thank us, it was Hinata who has convinced the clan Elders to give you the medicine" Itachi's eyes widened at Hiashi.

"W-What?" Itachi spoke softly.

"Yes, I still remember it like it was yesterday. Hinata stood in front of the Elders with complete posse and leadership and said that it would be wrong for them to not help someone who has done so much for our village. That to deny you our remedies was a moral crime. The clan tried to backfire at her by saying that what she was doing was a crime against her clan and she should be given the Caged Bird for even speaking of such things. But that didn't stop my daughter, she stood there and continued to speak her mind and stand her ground on what she believed in. I was surprised at how passionate she was that day. Never have I seen her speak so loud and powerful before. It was quite a scene. Eventually they caved in and offered you the medicine." Hiashi said with a smile on his face.

Itachi just sat there and soaked in all the information he was given. How did Hinata know? Why would she go against her own clan for him? All these questions and more have flooded his mind until Hiashi brought him back to reality. Itachi looked up and stood up slowly "Thank you Lord Hiashi for you hospitality and quickly began to leave the grounds, leaving a smirking Hyuga to cross his arms and look up at the sky.

**ITAHINA**

Itachi gave a small smile when he saw Hinata sitting under a tree within the training grounds picking a flower while humming an old song. Itachi slowly walked up to the Hyuga, trying hard not to disturb her.

"Hinata…." Hinata looked up and smiled her usual soft smile.

"Hello Itachi" Hinata got up and bowed to Itachi "Is something wrong?" Hinata asked. She always seemed to know when Itachi was going to ask her a question or whenever something is on his mind.

"Hinata, how did you know about my blindness?" Hinata's mouth hanged opened slightly while a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Well, I-I noticed that you were squinting a lot on certain things and whenever you would talk to me it seemed like you were not looking at me at all. L-Later I….used my Byakugan to looked closely at your eyes and noticed a huge disturbance in your chakra flow around that general area. I can to a conclusion that somehow, large amounts of chakra must have been building up around that area, causing your eye sight to demolish." Hinata spoke softly. Itachi was surprised at her observation skills and smiled.

"Excellent observation skills" Itachi complimented "But why would you want to help me? Your Father has told me about how you went up against your clan, even being threatened with the Caged Bird seal just to help someone you've known for a few months. Why would you risk your freedom for me?" Itachi asked the young Hyuga girl _'Though for a young girl she has the body of a woman' _Itachi shook those thoughts from his mind and waited for Hinata to answer his question.

"Because….I didn't want you to suffer" Hinata said softly "I know that we've known each other for a short amount of time but during that short amount of time…..You've become someone precious to me…I-I didn't want you to become blind because…..I know how much you care for your eyes-"

"I care about you more" Itachi said with a shaky voice. Hinata looked up and gasped "I would sacrifice my vision, my jutsu, and my ability to fight…for you. I…I have grown to care for you not as a friend but something more. I care about you more then I care about myself….so don't do a stupid thing like that again" Itachi said with a blush on his face "I don't want you to sacrifice your freedom for me….I don 't want _you _to suffer" Itachi looked away but was surprised to have felt something wrap itself around his waist. He looked down to see Hinata holding him tightly.

"Itachi….I….." Hinata spoke softly. "I don't know what to say….I care for you the same way and even though you wouldn't want me to….I would sacrifice my freedom for you. Like you I would sacrifice my jutsu, my Byakugan, everything just so that you could be happy" Hinata said with tears in her eyes "I lo-" Hinata was stopped by Itachi's lips gently on hers. Itachi wrapped his arms around the young Hyuga and deepened the kiss, slightly surprised to find Hinata embracing the kiss with opened arms.

"I love you too" Itachi whispered then went back into kissing Hinata's soft lips. Itachi nibbled on Hinata's bottom lip and slip his tongue in the second she opened her mouth. Hinata moaned as his tongue battle her tongue for dominance. It wasn't long for Hinata and Itachi to separate due to lack of air. Hinata laid her head gently on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi wrapped his arms around Hinata and smiled "Hinata…." Hinata looked up and smiled "You have such beautiful eyes. Hinata blushed and kissed Itachi on the cheek. Itachi smiled a whole smile and chuckled. Hinata giggled and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck.

"I love you" Hinata said with a blush on her cheeks.

**ITAHINA**

Itachi walked through the village with a smile plastered on his face, thinking about none other than Hinata Hyuga. It's been almost a year since that fateful day and Itachi couldn't think of a time he was ever this happy before. A few weeks after that day, Itachi and Hinata decided to break the news to their family and friends. Of course some protested the relationship, mainly because of the age difference, but eventually they warmed up to the idea of Hinata and Itachi. Itachi re-gained his Anbu status and even became a captain of his own team of Anbu. Itachi and his brother have finally put together the last piece of their broken relationship and are like they were before the massacre shattered their lives. Hinata has finally gained the title of Leader of her clan, giving both happiness and grief for Itachi. Itachi frowned thinking about how now that Hinata is Leader of the Hyuga and Itachi is an Anbu captain, they have grown to spend less and less time together. Luckily today is Itachi's day off and he was quick to rush to the Hyuga Compound to see his beautiful girlfriend. Itachi stopped when he heard his brother calling to him.

"Hey Itachi!" Sasuke shouted while running up to the elder brother "Why are here? Shouldn't you be with Anbu?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi smiled "Sasuke, you seemed to have forgotten that I have a day off today" Sasuke nodded with a 'Oh now I remember' look.

"So where are you heading now?"

"Over to the Hyuga Compound" Itachi pointed up ahead of him. Sasuke and Itachi decided to sit down at a small café and talk a bit "So how has your day been so far?"

"Pretty much the same, trying to hide from a certain blonde" Itachi nodded, knowing full well how annoying blondes can be "So I have a question?" Itachi's eye brow rose.

"What is it?" Itachi asked with curiosity.

"Have you and Hinata…..you know" Sasuke trailed off.

"Have we what?" Itachi asked with a suspicious tone.

"You know….had sex?" Itachi nearly choked on his water.

"I-I don't think that is of any concern of yours" Sasuke smirked.

"So that's a no" Itachi looked away and then glared at his brother.

"Why would you want to know anyway?" Itachi asked his noisy brother. Sasuke's smirk increased.

"Just curious Itachi, don't need to get so defensive" Itachi glared at Sasuke's smirking face "So….lets be serious, you have not had sex with Hinata?"

"No, I'm not going to pressure Hinata into doing something that she does not want to do" Itachi spoke with pride.

Sasuke sighed "And how do you know that Hinata doesn't want to do what we all know you want to do?" Itachi looked over at his brother "Have you even tried to throw some moves or something? I mean if you did and she said no then I would understand but it sounds like to me that you haven't tried anything" Sasuke sighed and got up "I have to go, I have to meet Naruto and Sakura for a mission, see you in week" Sasuke said his goodbye and left the café, leaving a pondering Itachi to his own thoughts.

**ITAHINA**

Hinata sighed while sitting at her office with nothing but pounds of paper work on her desk. _'I thought that the Hokage's job looked hard' _Hinata thought while signing another important document and laying it with the others. Hinata was so happy about life that she didn't care about the paper work at all. Hinata blushed as she thought about her boyfriend Itachi. She could tell him everything without fear of judgment. He could tell her things that she knew he would never tell anyone else. Hinata felt guilty about not spending time with him lately. Hinata had no idea that being the Head of the clan would be so hard and time consuming. Her father made it look so easy that Hinata almost fainted when she saw all the work that needed to be done. One of the most annoying things about the head was the meetings that she must attend. One hour with the Elders felt like five hours to Hinata, she almost cried when she had to go to a two hour meeting with diplomats from different countries and the Elders of the clan. Hinata was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the branch member walking in slowly.

"Lady Hinata?" Hinata looked up and smiled "There's a man outside for you" the branch member bowed.

"O-Oh thank you, send him in please" Hinata spoke kindly. The branch member nodded and walked out to retrieve the man from outside Hinata's office. Hinata looked outside her window and noticed that it was beginning to snow. Hinata loved the snow and really wanted to run out their but she had work to be done so the running would have to wait. Hinata once again was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that someone walked in the room with a smirk on their face. Hinata shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up.

"Hello Hinata, it's been awhile" Itachi spoke with his deep voice. Hinata noticed that he was still in his Anbu clothing which probably means he just came back from a mission or debriefing with Lady Tsunade. Itachi walked over to Hinata and placed a soft kiss on her lips "I missed you"

"I missed you two Itachi" Hinata hugged her boyfriend from her seat. Itachi picked Hinata up and sat her on her desk "Shouldn't you be with your team?" Hinata asked innocently. Itachi smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Today is my day off" Itachi said with a whisper "I came to ask if you are not busy then maybe we could go for lunch" Hinata looked down with sad eyes.

"I wish I could but….I have so much paper work to do and…." Hinata looked at the hidden look of disappointment in Itachi's eyes and smiled "I guess I can do this later. I would love to go to lunch" Itachi smiled and let Hinata get off her desk. Hinata wrapped her arm shyly around Itachi's arm and walked out of the office.

Hinata noticed the thoughtful look in Itachi's eyes and hmmed. They decided that since it was snowing that they would stop at Ichiraku Ramen for a quick snack. Itachi pulled Hinata's stool out and then sat down next to her. Hinata looked over and noticed the thoughtful look on Itachi's face and got a worried feeling in her stomach.

"I-Itachi, are you okay?" Hinata asked softly. Itachi looked over and gave a fake smile.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Itachi said with a fake smile. Hinata wanted to press on with her question but decided not to. After they placed and received their orders they sat in complete silence, not even looking at one another. Hinata wondered what Itachi was thinking about. She was wondering why he wasn't speaking to her about his day or anything at all. Suddenly a thought came to Hinata. What he wants to break up? Hinata bit her lip and looked away from Itachi. Sure they have not spend that much time together because of their schedules but that couldn't be a reason for Itachi to want to leave her. What if it was their age difference? Maybe he was sick of having a child as a girlfriend? Hinata stopped her thoughts when she felt Itachi's eyes on her "Hinata, are you okay?"

"U-Um…..Itachi….do you have something to tell me?" Hinata asked softly. Hinata heard Itachi sigh and looked up.

"I can't keep anything from you can I?" Itachi chuckled "Yes but….can we talk at my house?" Hinata nodded and smiled as Itachi took her hand, put money on the table and walked with Hinata to his house.

**ITAHINA**

Itachi's heart was pounding as he and Hinata walked into his living room. Thankfully Sasuke is not home and won't be home for about a week or so or it would make this even more awkward than it already was. Itachi sound down next to Hinata and looked down at his feet. He felt Hinata's hand touch his and turned to see Hinata's kind eyes staring at him worriedly.

"I-Itachi…." Hinata looked away "Are you breaking up with me?" Itachi's eyes widened at Hinata statement. What in the world would make Hinata think that Itachi would break up with her? Itachi would never do such an idiotic thing. He loved her too much to even think about life without her around him.

"Hinata, why would you ask a question like that? I would never do something like that' Hinata looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"I-It's just, we don't spend enough time together and with the whole age difference….I just thought you got tired of all that" Itachi wrapped his arms around Hinata and let her tears fall on his shoulder.

"Hinata….don't think like that" Itachi spoke softly. Hinata is the only person that Itachi would ever speak softly too and everyone knew that "The fact that we don't spend that much time together doesn't bother me at all. It only makes the times that we do spend together like now more special. And that whole age difference thing….I don't care about that either. All that matters is that we love each other whether I'm your age or not" Hinata looked up at Itachi "I mean it's like your twelve and I'm thirty-five, now that would be strange" Hinata giggled and hugged Itachi tightly then looked up again.

"If that's not it then what did you want to talk about?" Itachi looked away and pulled away from Hinata.

"Well…..I was wondering…i-if….." Itachi hated how he was stuttering "Maybe…..I mean….." Hinata looked at him with a confused expression. Itachi cleared his throat "We've been together for a long time and I feel that we should um take the next step so….." Itachi leaned into Hinata and gently placed his lips on Hinata's. As soon as Hinata kissed back, Itachi moved his tongue into her mouth and passionately began battling her tongue. Hinata moaned, sending shock waves to his brain and other areas of his body that shall remain nameless. Itachi couldn't help but slowly move his hand up Hinata's smooth leg, thanking god she was wearing a Kimono and not the usual pants she wears. Hinata pulled away from Itachi and looked at him with a red face.

"I-Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Hinata asked. Itachi nodded slowly. Hinata looked away then back at Itachi. "Have you done this with any other girl?" Itachi couldn't look at Hinata when he answered.

"Yes, a few times with women in different village…." Hinata looked down then back at him.

"Did you love any of them?" Itachi looked Hinata trait in the face and gently placed his hands on her cheeks.

"No, they were only whores to me….I love _you _Hinata" Hinata gave a small smile and pulled Itachi up with her.

"T-Then I guess…..I mean…."

"Hinata, we don't' have to do anything that you don't want to do" Hinata nodded and kissed Itachi softly.

"I know that and I trust you" Hinata said softly "I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Itachi couldn't believe at the level of trust Hinata was showing and pick her up bridal style. Itachi kissed Hinata and slowly began walking to his room.

**ITAHINA**

Once there, he laid Hinata down and climb on top of her. He quickly began attacking her mouth. Hinata wrapped her arms around Itachi and kissed back with just as much passion. Itachi moved his hand up her leg again except this time Hinata didn't pull away. He roughly moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, making Hinata moan in pleasure.

"I-Itachi….." Hinata whispered. Itachi wanted her to say his name again, so show that she is his. Itachi didn't where that came from but came to the conclusion that that was just his natural Uchiha instincts kicking in. Itachi moved his hand up to the obi of Hinata's Kimono and quickly untied it and threw it on the ground. Hinata pulled Itachi down and roughly placed her lips on his neck, causing Itachi's member to twitch. Itachi bit his lip as Hinata nibbled and licked his neck _'Never thought Hinata would be so rough' _Hinata looked up at him and slowly took off the rest of her Kimono, revealing her blue bra and underwear. Itachi stared at aw at Hinata's body; her soft looking skin and light complexion.

"Hinata….you're so beautiful" Hinata blushed and crawled closer to Itachi. Itachi noticed that he was still clothed and quickly removed his Anbu armor, leaving him in only his black boxers. Hinata blushed at Itachi's perfect body and looked away. Itachi noticed Hinata's blush and smile "Hinata you don't have to be embarrassed about looking at me" Hinata nodded and slowly began to take off her bra. Itachi watched as the clothing slowly fell from Hinata and onto the bed. Itachi's mouth went completely dry as he saw Hinata's large breast in front of him _'So smooth and untouched'_ Itachi pulled Hinata closer to him and slowly licked her pre-erect nipple.

"Itachi…." Hinata said breathlessly. Itachi smirked and slowly began sucking and nibbling on her right nipple and rubbing and pinching the left nipple. Itachi couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was pleasuring the love of his life, after all the lives he has taken, how can he be rewarded like this? Itachi's smirked widened once he switched nipples, making Hinata scratch his back in pleasure. Itachi looked up and slowly pulled Hinata's underwear and threw it next to her kimono. Itachi looked at Hinata's naked body and smirked. He pushed Hinata down on the bed and moved his hand down her body until he reached her womanhood. Hinata blushed as Itachi slowly rubbed her entrance while nibbling on her ear.

"Hinata, this will feel weird at first but trust me, okay?" Hinata nodded and allowed Itachi to move his finger inside of her. Hinata bit her lip as she felt his finger inside of her area and moaned loudly, surprising both her and Itachi. Itachi started to quicken the pace of his finger until he decided to insert a second one, increasing Hinata's pleasure. Itachi smirked once more as he moved his dead from her ear to her area and gently licked her entrance.

"I-Itachi….what are you-" Hinata stopped as she felt Itachi's fingers being replaced by his tongue. Hinata moaned with unimaginable amounts of pleasure as his tongue explored her womanhood. Itachi felt himself becoming increasing hard as he tasted her juices. He pulled away and removed his boxer, revealing his large member. Hinata blushed at Itachi then slowly opened her legs wider. Itachi moved himself in front of Hinata's entrance and looked down at Hinata.

"Hinata….this is going to hurt but only for a short time" Hinata nodded again and waited for Itachi to proceed. Itachi looked down at Hinata and pushed himself inside of Hinata slowly. Itachi quickly looked at Hinata's face and noticed that it had the look of pain and pleasure, giving Itachi some encouragement. Itachi bit his lip at the immense pleasure he was feeling. Hinata gasped as she felt her barrier being broken through and the waves of pleasure came like a hurricane. Itachi slowly moved in and out of Hinata, trying hard to control himself and not hurt Hinata until Hinata muttered those beautiful words.

"G-Go faster" Itachi lost himself as he sped up his thrust and moved in and out of Hinata faster and rougher. Hinata wrapped her legs around Itachi and quickly began to go with the rhythm that Itachi has created. Soon the rhythm became more rough and needy and Hinata knew that she was close. Hinata's moans started to increase in volume until she started to silently scream Itachi's name. Itachi grabbed Hinata and thrust into her hard while muttering her name and other unknown words. Hinata nails dug deep into Itachi's back as she reached her point and shouted his name. "I-ITACHI!" Itachi moaned loudly as he felt her walls come tightly together around his member and released roughly inside of his beloved.

"HINATA!" He moaned loudly while riding the feeling of ecstasy. Hinata and Itachi grabbed each other tightly, both enjoying the feeling of pleasure and slowly laid down next to each other. Hinata wrapped her arms around Itachi and smiled. Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around Hinata, whispering in her ear on how much he loved her.

**ITAHINA**

The next morning Itachi woke up to the sound of Hinata's soft breathing and sighed with a smile on his face. Hinata slowly woke up and smiled at Itachi.

"Good morning Itachi" Hinata kissed his cheek "I think I might be in trouble with the Elders for not coming back.

Itachi smiled "Well I guess they're just going to have to get used to it then" Hinata giggled and laid her head on Itachi's naked chest "I love you Hinata"

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes "I love you too Itachi"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was fun! I am however not going to be making anymore lemons for a while; I need to think of better material. Plus I'm also thinking of taking a break on Fanfiction mainly so that I can collect my thoughts on my current stories and future stories. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it! XD**


End file.
